bluescluesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What Does Blue Want For Lunch?
Have to Figure Out What Else Blue Wants for Her Lunch. Aired: January 25, 2012 Characters Present *Shelley *Kevin (UK Version) *Blue *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Toy boy *Bowgirl *Sidetable *SpongeBob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Fred (cameo) *Tom (cameo) *Old Man Jenkins (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Nat (cameo) *Evelyn (cameo) *Debbie (cameo) Recap Shelley welcomes the viewer into the Blue's Clues house, saying that she & Blue are putting plates and silverware out because it is lunch time. The viewer agrees to help out, but it seems at first like Shelley & Blue are already finished. Then, Shelley notices that Blue has not taken her fork out and so Blue puts it out. Shelley asks Blue what does she want to eat since the accesories are already put out. Blue places a pawprint on the screen, letting Shelley know that she will have to play Blue's Clues to find out. He finds Sidetable & retrieves her Notebook. Blue & Shelley spot an overheating stove and turn it off together. As Shelley turns it off, she spots a clue on a ketchup bottle. She draws it in her Notebook. They walk to Blue's room where they say hello to a Mr. Potato Head toy from the Toy Story Collection line, but unfortunately it startles him and causes him to come apart. Shelley and Blue ignore him, and walk out of the room. Later, Shelley & the viewers find Blue, who hops into a trampoline, causing a scratch. Soon, the second clue, a couple of lines, is found. Shelley hears the mailtime signal. She retrieves the mail from Mailbox. Later, Shelley and Blue skidoo into Bikini Bottom (With painty the pirate yelling "Ohhhhhhhh...!" while skidooing), where they find some of the characters from Spongebob Squarepants. As she leaves, she spots a clue on a yellow can. She draws it in his notebook. She then realizes that she has found all three of Blue's Clues and goes to the Thinking Chair. She figures out that Blue wants to eat french fries. Soon, Blue and Shelley get the french fries prepared. Shelley loudly sings the So Long Song, and so loud that the lens of the camera break and a screen saying "PLEASE STAND BY" appears. The episode ends as an ad for eat penis Me 2 is shown. Trivia *This is one of the few Blue's Clues episodes to have a unique ending. *This is the most promotional Blue's Clues episode to date. The skidoo scene promotes SpongeBob, and the ad promotes Despicable Me 2. *A new Paramount Television logo was introduced, and this is the first Blue's Clues episode to have the logo. after the 1996 Nick Jr Productions Logo Comes. *In the UK, Kevin doesn't sing The Farewell Song as loud as Shelley did The So Long Song, and the bit during the "PLEASE STAND BY" sign is revealed. *SideTable Says I Just Love Blues Clues, Shelley Turns To Right *When Shelley Finds The First Clue, Her Hair Grows *Blues Clues Theme Song Clip Is From What Does Blue Want To Make *The Mailtime Clip Is From Blue Wants To Play A Song Game, But The Vocals Aare From What Story Does Blue Want To Play Clues # Ketchup Bottle # A couple of lines # The color Yellow Wrong Answer Put The Yellow Can In A Bottle & Mix It Up Correct Answer French Fries Skidoo Bikini Bottom Gallery Paramount.png Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:1st Clue Before Mailtime Category:2nd Clue Before Skidoo Segment Starts